SMS's EN CLASE ¡¡
by lulucullendepattinson
Summary: bella estaba en una buriida clase de calculo hasta que edward la distrae con unos sms's :experimentos que explotan, un profesor con apellido de pañal y un beso inoportuno. entren y lean¡es un two shoot¡
1. el señor pañales

HOLA¡

Estoy devuelta con una nueva loca historia espero la lean y la comenten porfa sus comentarios m suben o bajan la moral jajaja bueno ya saben q los personajes no son mios son d la grandiosa SM asiq ¡ALABADA SEAS MEYER ¡ jajajaja disfruten y comenten¡

SMS en clases¡

Hoy comenzaba el día con la peor materia en este mundo. Sabes cual es? Bueno simple y sencillamente te lo digo: CALCULO .La peor materia de todas yo no se como pueden existir personas que amen los cálculos son estresantes. Seguí en mis pensamientos hasta que mi Mobil empezó a vibrar (suspiro) era mi ángel , mi Edward :

_**La clase de química se hace mas aburrida cada segundo que paso sin ti **_

_**E 3**_

Volví a suspirar . Es que alguien puede ser más perfecto? Respuesta :NO.

Ya habían pasado 1 año desde que Edward es mi novio los rumores y las habladurías habían descendió pero nunca nos importo . No espere más y le respondí :

**Y tu crees que calculo es divertido?... espera no contestes eso "vampiro sabelo-todo"…aun ****así te extraño demasiado **

**B3**

Pulse enviar y a los 3 minutos mi Mobil volvió a vibrar

_**Si sigues tentando mi autocontrol, voy a ir a tu clase y te "**__**comeré viva" jajajajajaja XD**_

_**E3**_

No pude evitar reírme , lo cual causo un a reprimenda departe del profesor Hugh -gies . Ahora que me doy cuenta si juntamos sus dos apellidos jajaja da una marca de pañales jajajajajaja . Mordí mi labio para evitar otra reprimenda del ñales .mis pensamientos se cortaron por otro mensaje:

_Jaja__ Bella acabas de hacer de una clase de historia la mas divertida de todas jajajajaja SR. PAÑALES jajá necesito publicarlo en el FACE*o en el Twitter* jajajajaja eres grandiosa bella¡_

_A3:_

Alice tenia razón esta clase se estaba haciendo mas divertida , uno de los chicos que estaba sentado cerca del pupitre del profesor tomo el vaso lleno de jugo de naranja y lo cambio por otro que también era naranja pero parecía mas espeso . Mi Mobil volvió a sonar

_**Bella estas bien? Xq no m respondes ¿?¡ waaaaaaaaaa no t mueras mi vida yo **__**iré por ti ¡XD jajá**_

_**E3**_

Y yo le respondí

**Tranquilo aun no he sido llevada a la guillotina* por estos incautos pueblerinos jajaja **

**B3**

Sonreí ante el mensaje y se lo envíe . Cuanto falta para que la tortura acabe?. Derepente el vaso con la sustancia viscosa empezó a espumar y luego exploto llenando al profesor y a la primera fila de estudiantes , de color naranja . Toda la clase reía a carcajada limpia vi. Como 2 alumnos estaban en el piso riéndose no me contuve mas y me reí no a carcajadas solo me reí hasta que toco la campana el profesor empezó a gritar a todos los de la primera fila pues si hubieran sido de la segunda tercera o cuarta el se hubiera dado cuenta pues la sillas chirriaban mucho . Salí pitando de allí pero al pasar la puerta un brazo me tapo la pasada y llevo sus labios los míos pasando su mano por mi cintura sonreí contra sus labios pero estos labios no… son … los …de

-¡!BEEEELLLLLAAAAA¡-dijo esa voz que conocía perfectamente bien esa voz aterciopelada. Me separe del entupido que me estuvo besando y descubrí que no era nada mas ni nada menos que Mike newton un momento …. Acabo de …besar ….a ….IUGGGGGGGJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ ASCOOOOOOOOO¡

-AAJJJJJJJJJ ASCO ¡ MIKE COMO RAYOS PUDISTE HACER ESO QUE ASCO DIAJ ¡PUAJ¡- me quite su asqueroso sabor de mis labios con el torso de mis manos

-ay bella admite que te encanto-dijo pagado de si mismo

-QUE ASCO MIKE ¡AJJJJ IUGJ IUGJ ¡ QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE ESTOY CON EDWARD ESTAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER PARA TU ESTUPIDO Y PERVERTIDO CEREBRO?¡QUE ASCCCCOOOO ¡ QUE REPUGNANCIA¡ AAAAAAAAAA¡-totalmente furiosa corrí hacia el baño de chicas me lave la cara y me lave la boca unas 1000 veces que asco ¡ pero me estaba olvidando de un detalle :Edward me vio besándolo SANTO DIOS DIME QUE TE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO¡


	2. capitulo final y nota leanla porfa

Hola¡ bueno no c si esto aparecerá o no lo se me han estado llegando varios reviews q me bajaron la moral pero hubo otros q m la subieron pero no lo suficiente yo no se lo que pasa pero por cosas (perdonen la expresión) estupidas están borrando fics que realmente son buenos no se si los míos lo sean pero hubieron muy buenos fics que han sido borrados por cosas sin total importancia simplemente me harte porque además de herir los sentimientos los ponen en una pagina q mata tu moral : .COM o no se que pero simplemente me harte este es mi ultimo fic no pienso publicar mas porque hay personas que no piensan lo q escriben y hacen sentir mal a muchas personas bueno espero que lean esto .mi ultima nota . Adiós ¡ y gracias para aquellas que si m apoyaron¡

Sms's en clase(el gran final)

Salí del baño corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, ya había tocado la campana para entrar a clases, me tocaba biología, genial, me arme de valor y al estar enfrente de la puerta de la clase 234 BIOLOGIA la abrí de un portazo y todos me miraron con una cara de WTF? Menos una, Edward no me miraba, solo observaba el pizarrón y seguía escribiendo en su cuaderno, no lo aguante mas y corrí y estampe mis labios contra los de el… Y… si, lo adivinaron era una falsa ilusión abrí la puerta de la clase y el profesor me miro con desaprobación y me hizo un gesto como para que entrara.

Con la cabeza agachada me dirigí a mi lugar ,al lado de Edward , el ni siquiera me miro solo vi. Un papel doblado encima de mi cuaderno, lo abrí y leí:

_**Porque me hiciste esto? Sabes las ganas que tenia de matar a Mike newton? Simplemente si Emmet no hubiera estado allí y me hubiera llevado a otro lado no creo que haya resistido.**_

La lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos hasta llegar a mis húmedas mejillas que estaban inundadas por ellas , me las quite con el torso de la mano para luego sentir unos labios fríos y suaves para luego escuchar en mi oído una voz aterciopelada

-lee la parte de atrás- le di la vuelta al pequeño papel y decía :

_**Pero aun así no soporto a idea de verme alejado de tu lado solo por un idiota que se deja ll**__**evar por sus impulsos de adolescente**_

Termine de leer luego llego otro papel lo abrí y habia un corazon que en el centro decia : _**E+B 4EAE ,**_ mientras que abajo del corazon se encontraba una frase :

_**Y fue asi como el leon perdono a la oveja de besar al jabali mal oliente , mientras que el leon y la oveja se iban por un atardecer que los llevaria a encontrar lo que el amor es capaz de hacer con dos seres inimaginablemente diferentes . te amo con todo mi muerto corazon mi ove-lla hermosa.**_

Senti como las lagrimas y una sonrisa boba se posaban en mi rostro casi perplejo por la hermosa frase de edward . Nunca me cansaria de oirlas y mucho menos leerlas . el era perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Me apoye en su brazo mientras el posaba un beso fugazmente rapido en mi cabello me quite las lagrimas sobrantes y guardé los 2 papeles en un compartimiento de mi cuaderno. Luego los pondria en un album .si lose sonmo muy cursi pero lamentablemnte soy asi y esque el gran vampiro que tenfgo ami lado me llevo a serlo .

El rsto de la hora me la pase haciendo corazones y garabatos en mi cuaderno y a veces sentia a edward reirse ami lado . cuando toco la campana para fin de clases ,toda la clase solto un supiro aliviado . estava guardando mis cosas hasta que senti como unos brazos se cerraban en mi cintura y me atraian a sus labios , claro que antes de besar a … esa persona X la vi primero y m erei ante mi pensamiento , eran los perfectos labios de mi edward esos labios que nunca cambiaria por nada , esos que hacen mi corazon explotar , esos que me vuelven loca , esos labios que solo me pertenecen a mi ¡

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: A las dos semanas :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Hoy era lune s, genial el detestable lunes : amado por unos, odiado por otros , que se iba a hacer asiq fue creado el calendario lamentablemente. Abri mis ojos ,aun me pesaban los parpados , y lo primero que vi fue un perfecto rostro … pero no el rostro que yo estaba esperando … era…EMMET¡ , grite y me alarme lo que causo que me cayera al frio suelo mientras escuchaba las grandes carcajadas de emmet . me pare rapidamente y le puse una almohada encima de su cara esperando que charlie no las ubiera escuchado

hey ¡ bella ¡ me muero¡ no respiro ¡ AHHHHH¡ -y luego dejo de forcejear y se quedo quieto … al parecer charlie se habia ido temprano

que rayos haces aquí emmet¡- O NO POR FAVOR DIOS QUE NO SEA LA VOZ DE …

EDWARD¡, HERMANO¡ este …. Mmmm .. nada… bueno mejor te digo la verdad…. Edward ….yo … me acoste con bella- y luego oi el silencio para ser sustituido por un grito

BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡- MALDITA SEA ME JODÍ¡ pense

Saque la cabeza de detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto con una sonrisa

-edward ¡ el miente ¡ yo no hice nada yo solo desperte y luego vi a emmet en mi cama y me asuste y luego cai al suelo ¡ vamos edward tienes que creerme¡-dije sin respirar , completamente alarmada y asustada

-Y QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICAN LOS ANILLOS DE COMPROMISO?¡-dijo de mal humor ,POR FAVOR TIERRA TRA…un minuto dijo … anillos de compromiso?...levante mi mano y alli estaba la alianza , grite como loca y luego me vi y estaba con un vestido de novia y emmet con un traje muy elegante negro y luego vi que mi cuarto se convertía en una iglesia donde jasper era el sacerdote y alice y rose sostenian la cola de mi vestido y toda la iglesia estaba repleta , volvi a gritar y volvi ala realidad , sentandome muy rapido en mi cama y teniendo u pequeño mareo para luego escuchar la risa mas perfecta del mundo volvi mi cara hacia el y edward tenia los labios mas o menos apretados y se reia con los ojos cerrados

-que es tan gracioso?- pregunte algo irritada lo que causo que soltada una gran carcajada , lo bueno era que charlie ya se habia ido

-esque.. jajaja… tu … jajajaja … emmet… jajaja … boda … jajajajaja –dijo mientras se volvia a atacar de risa .

Irritada y molesta me pare cogi mis cosas y fui al baño .me bañe me cambie y baje de frente ala cocina tome un poco de jugo y me dispuse adirigirme ala puerta pero un vampiro reisueño se puso en frente mio

-adonde crees que vas ove-lla?-dijo con tono un poco mas serio

-no es de tu incumbencia-dije cabreada

-oh vamos bella porfavor solo fue una broma pequeñita –dijo conteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

-no , tranquilo sonrie burlate , ya me acostumbre a eso –dije pero en uno de sus movimientos super rapidos tomo mi cara en sus manos y me beso en los labios mientras sus labios mandaban un millon de corrientes electricas hacia mi cuerpo , pase mis manos por su cuello , y el solo rio haciendo que uno de sus brazos rosara mi cuello a loque yo me rei : lamentablemente era cosquillosa

-que paso?-dijo edward con una pequeña sonrisa confusa

-nada-dije sonrojandome

-cuent…ERES COSQUILLOSA¡-dijo con una cara de haber descubrierto un nuevo mundo

-NO LOSOY ¡… bueno talves tantito…

-OHH CREEME NO DEBISTE HABER DICHO ESO ¡-dijo mientras me hacia cosquillas en mis costados haciendo que riera como loca y el me compaño con sus risas. Cai al piso aun riendo con lagrimas en los ojos y un edward encima mio besando mi cuello

-eres un vampiro malvado sabias?-dije ya un poco calmada y uniendo mi mano con la suya

-y tu eres una humana perfecta lo sabias?-QUE YO ERA PERFECTA? SI CLARO

-estas aluciando jaja mejor vamos a clases leon impulsivo

-me parece una buena idea oveja pero creo que entraremos en la cuarta hora y que si no me quivoco es gimnasia y por lo visto a la señorita oveja no le gusta –dijo besando mi cuello y mi mandibula

-oh genial que tal si entramos después del receso?

-Eso me perece razonable adorable oveja-dijo mirandome a los ojos

Y asi nos paramos y salimos pasear por alli hasta que entremos a clases solo por hoy hubo una excepcion en el mundo de los malos lunes este lunes se volvió un gran lunes me rei ante esa logica saque mi movil y escribi teniendo aedward a lado

_**Te amo mi leonsito **_

Aprete la tecla de enviar y a los 2 minutos edward saco su movil observo la pantallal por un buen rato y luego sonrio y escribio algo a una velocidad invisible .a los 2 minutos mi movil vibro en mis pantalones y decia:

_**Yo tambien te amo con todo mi muerto corazon mi ovejita **_

Y con ese mensaje me tire asus brazos estampando mis labios con los suyos .

FIN


End file.
